The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may be included in various electronic devices. For example, semiconductor devices may be included in high-voltage integrated circuits that are used in power management devices, automotive electronic devices, etc. If the semiconductor devices and/or the integrated circuits are not sufficiently protected against electrostatic discharge (ESD) events, performance, reliability, and/or durability of the related electronic devices may be unsatisfactory.